Reting in Peace
by FNAFGirl15
Summary: EDIT: Thanks to RustyPete12 for pointing out a major layout hiccup.


Golden Freddy yawned and rubbed his closed eyes. Something had woken him up but he wasn't sure what it was. He sighed and leaned back towards where the wall in the Parts and Services Room should have been, but instead went falling backwards onto the ground. "What in the—?!" as his eyelids flew open, he couldn't help but squeeze them shut again due to a bright light shining in his face. How had he not noticed that before?

But most importantly—where was he?

Slowly, Golden Freddy opened his eyes to where he was squinting and looked around at his surroundings. He could see many different types of trees, flowers, animals, and a lot of people. The grass he soon discovered he was lying in was the most beautiful shade of green he'd ever seen, considering the fact he hadn't been out much

"Fredbear!" Golden Freddy gasped as a child called out his name. That voice…it…no…it couldn't be. Soon a little boy about the age of six ran into the animatronic and hugged him. Golden Freddy didn't hug back, he was in shock. Was he seeing who he thought he was seeing? Trembling, he took the child by the shoulders and gently held him out to get a better look at him. If Golden Freddy had a heart, it would have stopped at that point.

"D-…D-D-Dillan?!" he managed to stutter as a fear that seemed to be placed by God Himself washed over him. A brief flash of Dillan's tiny, bloodied body being carried away on a stretcher while his parents stood by helplessly and older brother stared in horror flashed through his mind, however, Dillan didn't notice the look of sheer dread on Golden Freddy's face. He just smiled and held out his hand.

"Are you okay?" he chirped. "You fell down! Did you trip?" Golden Freddy stared at the tiny hand as if it was going to bite him, but, not wanting to be rude, he reluctantly took it. And although he was still uneasy about this whole situation, he couldn't help but smile lightly as Dillan struggled with all his might to pull the bear to his feet, but failed. So he stood on his own. Dillan crossed his arms and smiled pridefully with that thought that he'd been the one to stand Golden Freddy up.

"I was wondering when you'd get here!" the boy giggled happily. "I wanted to tell you something that I've been waiting for a really, really, REALLY long time, and I wanna say it now before you go back down!" Golden Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Go back down?" he echoed, resulting in Dillan nodding enthusiastically. "What do you mean go back do—," Golden Freddy gasped. "Am I dead?!"

Dillan's nodding came to an abrupt halt before he began to shake his head at the same pace his nodding had been. "No, dummy! You're not dead," he exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're having a…vi-…umm…"  
"A vision?"

"Yeah! That! A vision! It's like a dream, but not really a dream. Like a make-believe dream!"Golden Freddy chuckled. "I know that, little one," he replied, letting out a calmed sigh. "But…why am I having a vision? Is something going to happen with the Nightmares?" again, Dillan shook his head, but a little slower.

"No, no," he said while his bright and chipper smile faded a little. He stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a small picture. "Here," he said. Golden Freddy took the paper and examined it. Feelings of sadness pulled his heart-strings when he realized what was on it—a picture taken merely hours before the Bite.

In the picture, Golden Freddy, back then "Fredbear", was sitting with his legs dangling off the stage and smiling at Dillan who was sitting in his lap. Dillan smiled back up at Fredbear with large, excited brown eyes while simultaneously clutching a Fredbear plushie that, oddly enough, seemed to be staring back at the camera with large, black eyes and a near sentient gaze.

A black spot of liquid dripped onto the polaroid-generated image, followed by another, and another. In what seemed like a fraction of a second, the picture started trembling and fell out of Golden Freddy's hand. No, wait…the old picture wasn't trembling…Golden Freddy was. And those mysterious black drops of unknown liquid?

Tears.

Dillan frowned at the sight of someone he loved so dearly crying. He picked up the old image stepped forward and wrapped his arms around one of the bear's legs. "It's okay," he said softly. "I know you're sad, but you don't gotta be. When I was alive, you were always happy! So was Spring Bonnie! Don't get all sad and stuff. You have nothing to be sad ABOUT! You got your friends! The Puppet! Spring Bonnie! You got a whole span FAMILY down there!"

Golden Freddy sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. Dillan was right—he had Puppet, Spring Bonnie had recently been fixed up and powered back on, he had friends that loved him and he loved back…there wasn't really anything to be sad about. Suddenly, Dillan looked behind Golden Freddy. The bear turned to see that what the child was looking at was something that looked like the portals he and Puppet used to get to and from places.

"It's time for you to wake up now." Dillan said as he let go of Golden Freddy and waved. "I promise we'll see eachother again one day! I dunno when "one day" is, but…" he sighed. "Just know that I'll be here. Okay?" Golden Freddy flashed a fragile, crestfallen smile at his friend. "O-oh…alright," he replied. He turned, and slowly, walked to the portal. Then, though, he stopped and looked behind him.

"…Before I go," he said, tears welling up in his eyes again has he crouched down.

Dillan got the message.

He ran to Golden Freddy and the two embraced for what seemed like a brief moment.

"I'll see you later, Goldie."


End file.
